


Beautiful

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home late, and Elizabeth is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by lefaym

It's almost midnight when Peter finally makes it home. He's not two steps into the house when Satchmo runs up to greet him. "Hey, boy," Peter mutters, reaching down to give him a scratch behind the ears. He straightens up, shrugging his coat off his shoulders. "Honey?" he calls, not too loud, just in case she's asleep. He can't expect her to always wait up for him.

"In here," Elizabeth replies, and Peter follows the sound of her voice into the kitchen.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks. He shucks off his suit jacket and drapes it over the back of a dining room chair. He turns to the kitchen, and misses Elizabeth's response because he's distracted. Her feet are bare, and she's wearing an old loose-fitting black sundress that buttons up the front. Her hair is down around her shoulders and her face is washed clean of makeup.

In short, she's perfect.

"Honey?"

Peter blinks, tearing his eyes away from her legs, and looking up at her face. "What?"

Elizabeth laughs and holds up a carton of chocolate chip ice cream. "Snack? Do you want some?"

"Oh, no, thanks." Peter walks up behind her and brushes her hair away from her neck. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, just inside the curve. Perfume lingers on her skin from that morning.

Elizabeth's hand stills, spoon speared into the ice cream, as she leans back against him. "Mmm, how was work?"

"Horrible," Peter mumbles against her skin. His hands rest on her hips as he thumbs at the soft fabric that's thin and a little nubbly with age. "Long. Frustrating. But it's better now." He kisses her earlobe. "And your day?"

"Better," she agrees, dropping the spoon and reaching back to rest her hand against the outside of Peter's thigh.

"You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she replies. Her head drops back onto Peter's shoulder as his hand slides up her stomach and brushes against the bottom of her left breast. "Peter, we need to, to--" She spins around and grabs him by the shoulders, shoving her mouth to his, and she makes the most fantastic whimpering sounds.

Peter groans and leans forward, kissing her neck. "Oh, El," he murmurs, and she moans. She leans back against the counter, reaching behind to hold herself up, and knocking over the blender in the process. They both jump at the clatter, and again when the lid slides off the edge onto the floor.

They both start laughing, and Elizabeth kisses Peter softly. She straightens his tie, and her fingers slide down the silky material. She slips out from around him, and backs out of the kitchen with a grin as she pulls at the top button of her dress.

Peter chuckles and starts removing his tie with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other as he follows her into the living room. He drops his shirt on the floor and her dress is half undone when he kisses her again. His hand slips inside Elizabeth's dress and cups her breast.

"Oh, Agent Burke," Elizabeth says in a sultry voice, but her eyes are teasing him.

"You have no idea how often I hear that," Peter replies with a smirk as they sink onto the couch. He kicks off his shoes and leans in to kiss her neck again.

She chuckles as she leans back on the sofa cushions. "I bet you do." She slides her hands around Peter's neck and gently maneuvers his head down to her chest.

"Are we going to do this on the couch?" Peter asks, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "What are we, sixteen?"

"I guess we are," Elizabeth replies, her thumbs caressing against his neck, and he leans forward into the touch. "But being adults, I think we're allowed to have sex on our own couch. And we don't have to worry about parents coming home."

Peter grins and bites down gently on her breast, and she presses up against him with a gasp. Her hands slide down his shoulder blades and back up.

"Harder," she says, grabbing a hold of Peter's hair.

He bites down again in the same spot, sucking the soft skin into his mouth. She moans and her leg presses upward against the crotch of his trousers. He growls and tongues the skin held between his teeth.

Elizabeth's fingernails dig into his shoulder. "Oh... fuck me. Now."

Peter lifts his head, grinning, loving it that he can bring out her dirty mouth. He undoes the last two buttons on her dress and it hangs on her like an open robe. She whines when he scrapes his teeth across her stomach, then she squeals and starts giggling.

"Satch!" she says. Peter looks up and sees Satchmo pressing his nose against Elizabeth's hand.

"This is why we have sex in our bedroom," Peter says, laughing; watching as she scratches Satchmo under the chin. "We can close the door."

Elizabeth laughs along with him. She reaches down and grabs a tennis ball off the floor and tosses it into the dining room. "Lay down, boy!" She looks up at Peter and pets his hair. "You, keep doing what you were doing."

Peter lowers his head kisses the inside of Elizabeth's thigh, then bites down. If she were to ask him to chase after a ball too, he would do it without even considering if he had another option.

She doesn't stay quite still, shifting her hips and shoulders constantly. "You do know how to please a woman."

"I know how to please you," Peter corrects, then goes back to sucking on her skin and kneading it between his teeth.

"That you do," she says, squeezing him between her thighs for a moment. She relaxes her legs, letting them spread.

He raises his head and slides his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of her underwear and pulls them down and off. He tosses them aside and buries his face between her legs, losing himself in her scent, still exciting even after all this time, and the feel of the coarse hair against his cheek. He laps at her with his tongue in long strokes, vagina to clit, as his fingers dig into her thighs at the little pressure points he discovered over the years.

"Peter -- fuck, Peter!" Elizabeth is loud and pleasure swells in Peter's stomach and his dick; he loves it when she's loud, knowing he's the cause of it. She drapes a leg over Peter's shoulder; her heel digs into his back and he groans into her cunt. She's making him dizzy, with her smell and flavor, and the way she cries out and holds his head in place so he can work her swollen clit with his tongue.

Elizabeth arches her back and gasps. Her fingers push through his hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp, and she moans something that sounds like Peter's name.

She comes quickly and easily under his mouth, whimpering and writhing. Peter doesn't move, still licking and tasting her. She's tangy, and there's a sharpness on his tongue that only makes him want more. Now that Elizabeth is wet, it's all over his chin and smeared across his cheek.

"Mmm, come here, honey," Elizabeth says, rubbing his shoulders. "You need to kiss me now."

Peter lifts his head and crawls forward. Her arms wrap around his neck as he leans down and kisses her, Elizabeth moaning into his mouth.

"I love you," she mumbles.

"I love you too," he replies. He kisses her cheek, then the other. "God, I love you, El."

Elizabeth smiles up at him, cupping his face in her hands. "You are such a good husband." She thumbs his chin, wiping away the sheen, and laughs when he sucks her thumb into his mouth. "And you are so turned on." She laughs. "It's a good look for you."

"It's your fault," Peter says, and god, he wants her. He's so hard it's painful, a throbbing that spreads throughout his stomach and shaky thighs, but he can wait. Elizabeth has never left him disappointed.

Her eyes open wide in very unconvincing surprise. "Is that so?" She slips her hand down between them and gently squeezes his cock through his trousers.

Peter bucks into her touch, and cries out, dropping his head onto Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Oh, honey," she says, stroking his hair, "you should have said something. Take off your pants."

He kisses her briefly before sitting up on his knees. He unbuckles his belt, fingers fumbling over themselves a couple of times before he gets it open. He pulls down his trousers and underwear in one movement, then wobbles on one knee as he tries to take them off the rest of the way. He grabs the back of the couch to steady himself.

Elizabeth reaches up for his shoulder, but doesn't quite reach. "Just do it. I can't wait."

Peter leans over and pushes into her. "Me either."

She laughs as she gasps. "Fuck, that feels good."

He moans his agreement in her ear and kisses her neck, then slowly down her chest until his mouth finds the bruised spot he made on her breast earlier and bites down. Elizabeth thrusts her hips upward.

"Harder, Peter, you -- you fucking man-stud!"

"_What_?" Peter lifts his head as he starts laughing. "What did you say?"

"God, Peter, don't stop!"

He's still laughing as he continues with shallow thrusts. "I'm not!"

Elizabeth sits up halfway and grabs Peter by the backside. "_Fuck. Harder._"

Peter grins, and though he's not sure it was a command, he treats it as one. He wraps and around her and holds her up, a hand between her shoulder blades, his other hand on the back of the sofa. She feels fantastic. Her breasts bump against his chest every time he thrusts into her, and her hot breath against his face as she pants, whimpering with every exhale as her hand runs up his back and wraps her arm around his neck. She's sweating, her face red, the flush spreading down across her breasts, and Peter is reminded that he's the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

Elizabeth's hand slips between her legs, her fingers working her clit, and Peter groans. He loves it when she reaches this point; it makes him think of her pleasuring herself in front of him, while he's cuffed to the headboard of their bed with his own handcuffs.

He buries his face in the curve of her neck. "El, El, you're--" He cuts himself off as he comes, latching his teeth onto Elizabeth's shoulder.

She bucks against him and grabs his hair. "More!"

Peter bites harder, and she wails his name. He can feel the movement of her hand against the base of his cock, and she's grinding against her fingers as much as him until she comes.

Elizabeth flops backwards, pulling Peter with her. He rests his head on her breasts, and she scratches the back of his neck in a moment of quiet, except for the sound of their heavy breathing, Elizabeth's heart pounding in Peter's ear, and the late night traffic outside.

"That was wonderful," Elizabeth says finally.

Peter laughs. "You can say that again."

"You are unbelievably good at that."

"And here I thought you just liked me," Peter replies.

She laughs. "What was it that you were going to say? You were about to say something about me, and you stopped. With good reason, I'll admit, but you stopped."

Peter looks up, the curve of Elizabeth's breasts still visible in his peripheral vision, and smiles. "You're stunning, and I couldn't be luckier."

Elizabeth smiles and lifts her head, so she can kiss Peter's forehead. "Me either. You should put away the ice cream so it doesn't make a mess, and by the time you get upstairs, I will be naked in our bed and ready to... well, cuddle and go to sleep, but naked."

"Sounds perfect," Peter says. He lifts a hand and touches the bite mark on her shoulder. "Will that still be there in the morning, you think?"

"It's still tender, but maybe not," she replies. She nods down to her breast. "That one is going to be there for a while."

He grins. "That one's my favorite."

Elizabeth laughs and gently smacks Peter's shoulder. "Ice cream. Go."

Groaning, Peter stands and pulls up his pants. He waits, watching as Elizabeth sits up and pulls her dress shut, but doesn't button it. His eyes are drawn to the strip of skin between her breasts, all the way down to her navel, that's visible where the dress doesn't quite meet.

"Do you know where my panties are?" she asks, looking around.

Peter shrugs. "I don't know. We'll find them in the morning."

Elizabeth stands, laughing, and pats Peter's backside before she walks upstairs.

Peter puts up the ice cream, and picks his shirt and tie up off the floor. He remembers being annoyed about something when he came home, but he can't remember what it was. He'll remember in the morning, but for now, all he can think about is going upstairs and getting into his bed with his naked wife.

Grinning, Peter shuts off the lights.


End file.
